A Woman's Emotions
by anime-obsession260
Summary: Conan has been at a complete loss to what Haibara's moods are. She always hides behind her cool facade and its been bugging him. He's finally come up with the ultimate answer on their sixth month anniversary! yes they're dating conanxai shinichixshiho


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, there would be a lot more Haibara and Conan moments! xD**

First of all I'd like to say that the concept of this story is not my original idea. I actually got it by listening to Relient K.'s **Mood Rings** song. It's a good song and a _good_ band so please take a look at them sometime.

Anyhow, this is my second Detective Conan fanfiction… my first being **Silent Life**, which I am still working on. This is only my second oneshot so please bear with me if it's not that great, okay:D

Enjoy!

--------

--------------

**A Woman's Emotions**

**--------------**

**---------**

It had been on his mind for weeks… months… maybe even since the first day he had met her.

_Did Haibara have emotions!_

Every woman he had met up until _her_ had always had a fury of emotions… there were so many that it was suffocating! But all he ever got out of the young scientist was sarcasm, gloominess, anger… and more sarcasm. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking. Even when she was angry sometimes she wouldn't show it, and she'd promptly blow up at him the next time they met without him even doing anything. It was confusing.

It was the mystery of Miyano Shiho.

But now, _oohhh yesss_, Conan had come up with the ultimate plan. He'd carefully planned everything. From their conversation leading up to this point and what would happen after that. Now all he had to do was pray that she was in a good mood – something he couldn't tell _yet_, but would in the near future… if he was lucky.

"And so what you're saying is that you not only _remembered_ that today was our 6 month anniversary," she glared at him. "And that if I don't accept _and_ wear your present, you'll be deeply hurt?"

The miniature detective gulped and crossed his fingers. "Y-Yes…"

She looked like she was going to refuse. He _knew_ he should have waited until he was positive she was in a good mood… like maybe when she was smiling one of those rare but _very_ beautiful smiles.

"Oh come on Haibara! I actually bought that with my own money and the legendary 'Sleeping Detective' is too cheap to give me much allowance. Just put it on for my peace of mind." _Oh yes_, would this give him some peace of mind. "Besides, you haven't even opened it yet."

"I was too busy trying to decide if you were up to something Kudou-kun." The suspicious look in her eyes hadn't disappeared. "You don't even remember your _own_ birthday... I was just surprised that you remembered this…"

Was that a smile he saw? Score! She was going to wear it!

Slowly, the strawberry-blonde opened the tiny package. Her mouth opened just a little as she stared down at a small, velvet box. "Kudou…kun?" she was staring at him again.

He could barely contain his excitement. "Well _open_ it!"

Was it possible? Was this what she _thought_ it was?

Haibara Ai quietly opened the tiny ring box. She took a deep breath. It _was_ what she thought it was!

Inside the small white cushion was clasped a ring. It had a silver band and a flat, white gemstone on the top. She doubted that it was a diamond, but it was a pretty ring… and very sweet of Conan.

She looked up sharply. Sweet… Kudou didn't _know_ how to be sweet. Even after they had quietly become an item and he'd let Ran go, he still didn't know how to be gentlemanly to her. This was odd. "Why?" she was blunt. "This isn't like you."

"Well… put it on first," the large grin on his face made her smile just a little as well. Did it matter _why_ he had gotten her a ring? A ring symbolized their relationship. It told the world that she was _his_. Kudou Shinichi… no… Edogawa Conan's girlfriend.

A light, pink stain darkened her white cheeks as she slipped the small ring onto her finger. Her eyes widened as the formerly white stone turned pink. _What!_

Conan's smile grew even larger as he saw it change colors. Pink! She was **happy**! Pink also meant love… uh oh.

"Kudou… kun…" her small form had begun to shake and her hands had balled into fists. He took one wild look at the color of the ring before running for his life. It was black… that could only mean one thing…

"YOU GOT ME A **_MOOD RING_** FOR OUR ANNIVERSARY!"

--------

--------------

-------------------

**To Be Continued…**

Well there you go! Just in case you didn't know, in mood ring language, black means anger…. Frustration… and ultimately death for the unfortunate boyfriend:D

Well let me know what you thought in a **review** please!


End file.
